Orange Defense Network
bloc * MDoAP with Athens * MDoAP with The International * MDoAP with GR * MDoAP with GATO * MDoAP with TPE * MDoAP with Sparta * MDoAP with Mushroom Kingdom * MDoAP with Umbrella * Protectorate with Global Nation Defense |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/odn |ircchannel = #ODN |forumurl = http://www.orangedefense.net/ |joinurl = http://www.orangedefense.net/forums/index.php?showforum=111 |statsdate = December 27th, 2010 |totalnations = 307 |totalstrength = 9,728,664 |avgstrength = 31,689 |totalnukes = 2,403 |rank = 10 |score = 37.41 }} The Orange Defense Network is a premier alliance in Cyber Nations with a rich democratic history. Founded by Pope Hope in February 2006, it is the oldest alliance in the orange sphere, the longest continually sanctioned alliance, and the largest democracy in Cyber Nations. The ODN is known for its outstanding economic programs that focus on individual growth for the betterment of the alliance. The ODN actively seeks trades with other orange alliances and strives for orange solidarity through its friendships with its orange allies. Although the alliance contains individual nations, the alliance acts collectively to obtain a highly integrated economic community. In the ODN's mission statement, it is stated that the ODN strives for friendship, fidelity, and familiarity, so as to preserve peace. Although the alliance is peaceful, it will act to protect its members and allies from attack. The ODN preserves a symbiotic relationship between the members, so that each will benefit the other. This is reflected by the nature of the government. In democracy the government is the people, and the people are lead by the government each according to their own merit. The current ODN government is headed by OsRavan as the Secretary General of the alliance. The Secretary General acts as the figurehead for the alliance and represents the ODN on the world stage. Although the Secretary General is the leader, the General Assembly of the ODN wields all sovereign authority. The Citrus Declaration 2.0 The Citrus Declaration 2.0 is the legal framework for the ODN. The declaration (commonly referred to as "the charter") outlines membership criteria, government etiquette and government restraints. The ODN's laws can be altered through charter amendments and through legislation (the procedure for legislation creating is outlined in the charter), hence the importance of the charter to the ODN. The ODN has has many charters in its time- but the Citrus Declaration 2.0 is by far the longest standing. The charter was drafted under Pingu's gaze in 2007. The original drafters were Mnemnoth Blackclaw (Chair), Golan 1st, Dr. Hrmmm, Sunstar, WalkerNinja and Peth Avenfield. Since then- although the charter has been edited and changed- it has kept the form and spirit it had when originally written. History of the ODN The History of the ODN is long and complex. The first 6 months of history has been completed by Dr. Hrmmm. The ODN has, for most of its history, been at the forefront of global politics and has been seen by many as a 'swing' alliance due to its friendships across the treaty web and therefore importance in global conflicts. As a result-the ODN has a both a rich and controversial history. Culture of the ODN The ODN is well known for its democracy. Unlike most alliances, the GA also discusses alliance policy and global events in the Department of Discourse and Joint Staff Room- as well as on the active private IRC channels. This is because the GA are considered to be the rulers of the alliance- and so the GA must discuss the issues in the alliance. The GA has the final (and often the initial) say on almost all issues in the ODN. On the less official side of things- the ODN is known for its OOC forums, especially Pingu's pub and the Spam Forum. These two forums are well known to diplomats due to their high activity rate and 'post-count building' functions. Departments of the ODN The Secretary General of the ODN is charged with appointing four secretaries to oversee the day-to-day running of the alliance. These secretaries include Defense, State, Interior (commonly referred to as "Invisibility") and Economics. The Secretary is in charge of their department (with the blessing and continual oversight of the ODN senate) and can appoint deputies to assist them. The Defense Department Defense is headed by itseZe. As its name suggests, the defense department is charged with defending the ODN and its allies against aggressors- whether they be rogues or hostile alliances. Defense is also charged with ghostbusting: the low NS Citrus Marines dealing with the more persistent ghosts. The defense department is very organized and fast working. It consists of Citrus Marines, Bear Battalion, Rohirrim Corps, Dulcinea Division, Creepy Lurker Legion, Spartax Squad, Celery Company, Nasicournian Guard, and the Ravenrock Regiment. Each that has is own NS range and Officers. All problems are reported and the responses are fast with the active members in each department. The State Department The State Department is headed by Joracy. The purpose of the State department is to establish relationships with other alliances and to maintain relationships with the ODN's allies. The Department employs diplomats to do this. Senior Diplomats divide up the alliances and diplomats between them. This way each alliance gets a 'spread' of diplomats assigned to them. Each DSoS has a different responsibility, including PR, departmental logistics, and acquirement of tech. The State department is also responsible for "diplo rushes", monitoring the external image of the alliance, and encouraging IRC activity. The Interior Department The current Secretary of the Interior is Max Cristof. The Interior Department is in charge of the internal organisation of the ODN. The Secretary and his deputies deal with culture, communication, recruitment, admissions, the entrance academy and, to an extent, tech deals within the alliance. The head of the department is often referred to as the "Secretary of Invisibility" due to the behind-the-scenes nature of the position. The Economics Department The current Secretary of Economics is Lucius Aerilius. The economics department is in charge of the growth of ODN nations. It assists in the finding of trades, advice on nation growth, aid programs and tech dealing. The department is also responsible for the ODN banking system, nation growth programs (SPECTRE), and statistics collecting (Watchtower). War History Treaties List of Current Treaties ODN Visual Treaty Web Government and Elected Officials of the ODN Historic Government On the right is an image created by former ODN Secretary General Sunstar of the entire ODN government from the ODN's formation to its current government. The table omits any appointments that lasted for less than 10 days. 1 pixel = 1 day. Current Government ODN Picture Gallery Image:Soldier1.png|A soldier of The Network on the battlefield. Image:Jet1.png|Normal ODNer posing in front of an ODN Air Force jet. Image:Tanks.png|Aerial photograph of the Ravenrock Regiment. Image:Tank1.png|A tank of The Network in battle. Image:Tank2.png|Artillery during the Karma War. Image:Final_ODN_C&G_sig.png|ODN-C&G Joke sig Image:Flying_Penguin_copy.png| A CNF sig Image:Odn_bird3.gif| The official Symbol of the Network Image:Orange_Destruction_Network_copy.gif|The ODN's TE alliance symbol Image:ODNFlag-Tattered2.png|A Tattered ODN Flag See also --This page subject to updates based on authority given within the ODN Historical Conservation Act, passed by Senate XXXI